Un año contigo
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: #4 - Reino Unido no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, y Francia no entendía porque debía disculparse si no había echo ningún mal. Completo
1. Las tácticas de siempre

**Titulo:** Las tácticas de siempre.  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** FrUk (Francia / Reino Unido)  
**Tabla:** Estaciones.  
**Reto:** 1. Primavera  
**Rating:** K  
**Resumen:** Toda atracción comienza a temprana edad.  
**Advertencias:** Nombres humanos de los personajes.  
**Notas:** Fue la más difícil de escribir, y creo que salió demasiado forzado. 

* * *

Había sido una mañana de primavera cuando un joven Francis se adentró en tierras desconocidas. Esa misma mañana, encontró a quien sería una constante en su vida: Inglaterra.

La isla era pequeña, de mal genio, escurridiza cuando de escapar se trataba y de un vocabulario igual de salvaje que esos malditos vikingos con los que vivía, al menos hasta que Francia logró hacerse con el poder de Inglaterra.

—Me gustas.

Le había dicho la nación francesa con coquetería, típica de él. Le había guiñado un ojo a la vez que ponía lo que él llamaba sonrisa seductora, esperando pacientemente a que la isla se deshiciera de esa barrera protectora y cayera ante sus encantos. En esa ocasión sólo recibió un golpe en la cara, insultos en un idioma desconocido y que Inglaterra se encerrase en cualquier otro lado de la casa, para evitar verlo a toda costa.

Meses después, cuando parecía que el incidente había quedado zanjado, Francia se escurrió hasta las habitaciones de Inglaterra que ya se encontraba dormido desde hacia un par de horas. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, el aún niño francés, hizo lo que siempre había visto a todos hacer cuando pretendían a alguien. Besó a la isla.

Francia se sintió un poco decepcionado, silenciosamente esperaba que Inglaterra despertase para corresponder aquella muestra de amor. Y es que, Francia lo tenía todo preparado mentalmente. Inglaterra despertaría, y le preguntaría a voz en grito qué hacía ahí, a lo que el niño mayor respondería con toda la galantería que poseía "Vengo a protegerte del frío", aprovechando la fresca brisa primaveral.

Años más tarde, un ya adulto Francia recurriría a las mismas tácticas, escabulléndose dentro de la cama de Inglaterra, y con la misma excusa. Aunque el significado de la frase sería completamente diferente.


	2. Perfectamente improbable

**Titulo:** Perfectamente improbable.  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** FrUk (Francia / Reino Unido)  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Reto:** 2. Verano  
**Rating:** K+  
**Resumen:** Era imposible que ocurriera, pero sucedió.  
**Advertencias:** Nombres humanos de los personajes. Algunas palabras fuera de tono por parte de Reino Unido. Comida inglesa (?)  
**Notas:** Escuché que los veranos ingleses son muy lluviosos, así que pensé que sería buena idea emplearlo, además, Inglaterra tiene fama de ser un lugar donde casi no sale el sol.

* * *

Francia no quería parecer cruel, no demasiado al menos, cuando tomaba el vaso de agua con delicadeza y bebía un poco, con lentitud, para ahogar la risa que las palabras de Reino Unido le producían. Reino Unido hizo una mueca desdeñosa, afilando los ojos y apretando los labios hasta formar una línea fina.

—Deberás disculparme… Inglaterra —comenzó, lentamente, tratando de amortiguar la risa con el agua—. No es que dude de tus palabras, no del todo ciertamente —al final, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se permitió una sonrisa extendida, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la risa contenida.

— ¡Cretino! —bramó ofendido—. ¡Por su puesto que en mi casa hay días soleados! —sentenció con seguridad, misma que tambaleó con el comentario de Francia.

—Claro, jamás lo dudaría. Es sólo que la lluvia que cae casi diariamente me impide ver el sol —dijo, destilando burla en cada palabra—. Además, que puedo saber yo del sol contra un experto como tú.

— ¡Basta! —calló el de ojos verdes, molesto—. Te probaré que mi casa también recibe la visita del sol.

Francia no quiso reír más, no fuese que agotase el número de burlas mensuales. Sin embargo, aceptó con cierta condescendencia la invitación que Reino Unido le hizo, y la aceptó no porque creyese en las palabras del británico, sino por el raro hecho de ser su huésped.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Si me demuestras que hay sol en tu casa, comeré todo lo que hagas sin protestar si quiera.

Y si aquello era un insulto a Reino Unido no le afectó en lo absoluto, convencido de ganar aquella apuesta improvisada. Francia partió a su casa, saboreando la victoria anticipadamente. Tendría a Arthur dispuesto para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, con un papel firmado y todo.

—Además, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que aparezca el sol en pleno verano inglés?

Contra todo pronostico, el día en que Francia llegó a casa de Reino Unido amaneció soleado. ¡Soleado en el lluvioso verano inglés! Reino Unido no cabía en sí de gusto, y no perdía tiempo en echárselo en cara a Francia, quien tenía cara de asco mientras vigilaba que la comida en su plato estuviera lo suficientemente quemada como para no moverse.


	3. Actividades otoñales

**Titulo:** Actividades otoñales.  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** FrUk (Francia / Reino Unido)  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Reto:** 3. Otoño  
**Rating:** K  
**Resumen:** Las actividades favoritas de Francia en otoño son más que sólo ir de compras y criticar.  
**Advertencias:** Se emplean los nombres humanos también.  
**Notas:** Pienso que ha quedado bastante extraña, culpen al exceso de sueño. Mis parpados están pesando mucho y muero por dormir. Por alguna razón estoy escribiendo esto en vez de irme a la cama…

* * *

  
El otoño en casa de Francia era frío y seco. A Francia no le gustaba demasiado, aunque era una buena oportunidad para surtir su guardarropa con las nuevas tendencias. Sí, eso era lo único bueno del otoño.

Bueno, quizás otra cosa divertida del otoño era observar la ropa que usaban sus vecinos, para luego criticar el mal gusto que poseían. Especialmente Reino Unido, porque si había algo que el británico podía arruinar además de la comida, era la moda. Y Francia no perdía ocasión para recordarle que era un desastre del buen vestir, a lo que el europeo contestaba con las palabras de cada año: "Yo no soy un desastre, tú eres el extravagante" Pero claro, ¿qué sabe Reino Unido sobre la moda francesa?

Eso era lo único bueno e interesante del otoño, porque Francia nunca admitiría que lo que más le gustaba de esa estación no era ni comprar, ni criticar el mal gusto ajeno, sino las raras ocasiones en que su amante dejaba su isla y decidía pasar a tomar el té con él. Tampoco admitiría que el té era la única cosa que poseía mejor sabor, si era hecho por manos inglesas que francesas.

Si alguien preguntaba, ambos negarían cuanto disfrutaban de ese precioso momento, con Francis colocando en una bandeja los bocadillos que iban a comer y Arthur sirviendo el té en dos tazas de fina porcelana, ambos en completo silencio.


	4. Lo que nunca volverá

**Titulo:** Lo que nunca volverá.  
**Claim:** FrUk (Francia / Reino Unido)  
**Tabla:** Estaciones.  
**Reto:** 4. Invierno  
**Rating:** T  
**Resumen:** Reino Unido no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, y Francia no entendía porque debía disculparse si no había echo ningún mal.  
**Advertencias:** Se emplean los nombres humanos también. Leves insinuaciones de sexo.  
**Notas:** La "traición" es una referencia a la independencia de Estados Unidos, tiempo antes de que se desencadenase la Revolución Francesa. **  
**

* * *

Prusia y España se lo habían advertido en múltiples ocasiones, mismas que Francia había ignorado a pesar de saber la verdad en las palabras de sus amigos. No es como si él no lo supiera, es más, lo sabía mejor que cualquier otro país, porque prácticamente él y Arthur habían nacido peleados. Pero aún así…

…aún así una mísera parte de él guardaba la esperanza de que Arthur llegara a casa, tirara la puerta en un arrebato de ira, le golpeara y exigiera una explicación. Porque era conciente que después de aquella traición, como le llamaría el inglés, la posibilidad de que Arthur se permitiera el lujo de verse vulnerable en su presencia era imposible, impensable.

Y a pesar de saberlo, Francis estaba parado frente a su ventana, viendo la pálida luz de la luna ayudada por faroles, iluminando el piso nevado de su jardín. Esperando algo que no pasaría. Esperando mientras un juego de ese té que no le agradaba beber, estaba dispuesto en su mejor vajilla, a la espera de que un devastado inglés apareciera por el blanco sendero que llevaría hasta su puerta.

—Pero Arthur no vendrá este día —susurró sin despegar los ojos del frío cristal, la noche acababa de caer.

Arthur no apareció esa noche. La noche después de esa tampoco. Y Francia no se alejaba de la ventana, aun sabiendo que Reino Unido no volvería.

Y un día, cuando Francia había perdido toda esperanza, logró distinguir la figura esbelta de Arthur abriéndose paso entre la nieve. Minutos después, el mayordomo le anunciaba que tenía una visita, Francia le indicó que hiciera pasar a Reino Unido. El té, en la mejor vajilla francesa, estaba dispuesto nuevamente sobre una mesa pequeña, al igual que los bocadillos.

_"Pensé que no volverías"_ quiso decirle, pero se mordió la lengua y se obligó a sonreír con suficiencia, mientras Reino Unido sentado frente a él permanecía en silencio, con los ojos extraños e ilegibles.

Bebieron té en ese extraño silencio, hasta que Arthur lo rompió para sorpresa de Francis, quien creía tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

—No me interesan tus explicaciones ni tus motivos, francés —le insulto con una calma alarmante. Una vez terminó su taza de té continuó—. Realmente, esperaba este sucio movimiento de tu parte, así que no hay nada que explicar.

—No iba a hacerlo —respondió el francés, más indiferente de lo que ambos hubiesen esperado—. Si era todo, pudiste haber enviado una carta.

Sí, una carta hubiese sido un método más fácil y cómodo para ambos, pero los dos sabían que gustaban de hacerse sufrir mutuamente. No importaba cuanto intentaran evitarlo —que era poco— había algo que los impulsaba a hacerse daño.

Cuando Arthur se paró y ladeó la cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuello Francia lo entendió, aquella vez no sería perdonado. Arthur no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, a pesar de que la situación insinuante pareciera decir lo contrario, y él no pensaba disculparse por algo que realmente había disfrutado.

Francis se acercó a Arthur, sus cuerpos se rozaron y se acoplaron, acostumbrados al contacto. Era una sensación familiar, ya fuese en batalla o en cualquier otro ámbito, ambos estaban acostumbrados a rozarse.

Caricias amargas, besos despechados y gemidos ahogados se produjeron en la habitación del francés. Ninguna frase de odio fue pronunciada en voz alta, no era necesario. Sus cuerpos hablaban en aquel silencio. Cuando ambos llegaron a la liberación, la realidad no fue más pesada que en el momento en que estaban recorriendo sus cuerpos con deseo y desprecio.

Al día siguiente, Francis no se paró en la ventana a esperar que Arthur apareciera. Nunca más lo hizo, porque ya no había una razón para que el inglés se acercara a él, y ni los insultos que se dedicaron a partir de entonces ni las guerras volvieron a ser motivo suficiente para que Reino Unido recorriera aquel sendero en medio de un bello atardecer de invierno para llegar a la casa de Francia.


End file.
